Rose Quartz's story
by siesie79
Summary: We know Rose Quartz stood up and fought for the earth, but how did she meet the crystal gems, and why did she choose the blue planet over home world? This is the story of how Rose Quartz grew to love something so much, she traded her home for it. Spoiler warning. Pairings: RosexPearl, RosexGreg, SapphirexRuby
1. Rose and Pearl

Rose Quartz sighed. Another planet to conquer, another kindergarten to build. Rose was getting fed up with it. To be honest, Rose didn't like all the killing she had to do. So what if the species inhabiting the planets she conquered were lower life forms? They didn't deserve to have their homes destroyed just because the gems were careless and depleted home world's resources. The pink gem preferred to see the beauty in all life forms.

That's why Rose liked to, well, save things. She looked at her collection with a fond smile. She taken samples of the native life forms from every planet she'd been to so far. Her absolute favorite was the crawling moss whose delicate pink blooms matched the color of her gem.

She was in the middle of stroking the moss affectionately when the door opened. "We've almost arriv-huuuuaaah." A clipped feminine voice said. "Rose get away from that stuff it's not clean." The pale woman pointed her spear at the moss threatingly.

"Oh Pearl." Rose chuckled softly. "It's just a plant. It's not going to harm anybody."

"But it's dirty, and creepy And and..." She reluctantly put away her spear when the tall pink gem gave her a look.

"My Pearl," Rose put her hand on the much smaller gem's shoulder. "You're such a dutiful servant. You always look out for me."

"It's my job." Pearl replied sheepishly, a blue blush dusting her white cheeks.

"Even so, such dedicated service should be rewarded. Is there anything you want Pearl?"

"Oh your highness flatters me. Your offer is very kind, but I don't need anything." Pearl replied, her blush deepening. She'd served under Rose her whole life, and like all gems who'd met her, grew quite fond of the quartz princess. Rose loved Pearl and Pearl loved Rose. She was the princess's closest friend, as well as her trusted confident.

Pearl was also completely selfless. Rose knew that was part of her handmaiden's design, but she could help but admire the synthetic gem for that. The only reward Pearl ever desired was to continue serving her kind master. Despite knowing this, Rose still felt she should do something to make her servant happy. She felt like she owed the young gem so much.

"I didn't ask what you need." Rose said gently. "I asked what you want."

"You're really too kind." Pearl ran a hand through her pale, loose hair. "I couldn't possibly ask you to give me anything." Rose opened her mouth to insist but the handmaiden continued before she got the words out. "There is one thing I'd like to do though."

"And what's that?" Rose encouraged her to go on.

"Well, I want to, maybe, possibly, accompany you when you land on the next planet. It gets lonely waiting behind on the ship." Pearl bit her lip nervously.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rose asked. She was hoping Pearl would request to do something autonomously, not to serve her more.

"I'm sure. Nothing makes me happier than being at your side." The young gem looked at her princess with such sincere eyes, and a sweet smile, that Rose couldn't help smiling back.

"Alright then it's decided." Rose nodded both to herself and to Pearl. "We'll go to Earth together."

"Yes, together." Pearl echoed.


	2. The Lunar City

When the door of the ship slide open, Rose felt her self audibly gasp. "This place is beautiful." She said, eyes wide, as she took it all in. The sky was bright and clear, a shade of pale blue that seemed to ooze freshness. It was nothing like the black smoggy skies of home world.

"It certainly is something." Pearl agreed with a nod, "I don't think I've ever seen so much green in one place." She added. Rose hadn't either. Grassy fields dotted with huge trees extended into the horizon. Beside it, the most expansive ocean Rose had ever laid eyes on. And _blue. _It was so blue! "Such a shame we have to destroy it." Pearl said absently.

Rose flinched inwardly. She had been so caught up in the majesty of Earth, she'd completely forgotten the mission. "Not quite." Someone said from behind them. Rose and pearl turned where a short blue skinned gem with long pale blue hair, and a princess style dress on.

"Oh Sapphire." The pink gem said, I didn't know you were coming to the surface this time.

"Forgive me Milady, I should have informed you sooner." The petite gem replied calmly, "Our mission this time is to aid in the set of gem residential locations."

"It is?" Rose asked. She'd never heard that. Not ten seconds after speaking the question, did a transmission from the main ship come in telling them exactly that. "What would we do with out your future vision?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"Get your information the old fashioned way." Sapphire replied pointedly. The blue gem was always very serious and got right to the point. That's why she made such a great advisor. Sapphire had only came into the royal gem's employ recently, shortly before setting off on the first conquering mission Rose was sent on. She was mostly quite, except when offering advise, and luckily the serious seer, seemed to get along well with the neat freak handmaiden pretty well. At least as well as they could get along with such minimal interaction.

"The kindergarten is being handled by another group of gems, we are to aid with the construction of gem locations at various locations on this planet." Sapphire began walking down the hill they had landed on. "A transporter has already been set up for us ahead."

"Is this really alright?" Pearl, normally excluded from missions and meetings with the royal advisor, wasn't used to the way they acted.

"Of course." Rose measured her servant with a smile, "This means we'll get to see all kinds of neat places together." She started walking after Sapphire indicating that pearl should follow.

After a moment the pale gem did, running to catch up. "When you put it that way." She said to herself.

* * *

"The city seems to becoming along nicely." They were in Lunar city, a beautiful city contained within a tall spire in the sea. It was suspended above the water using a super powerful gem battery that was powered by moon light. Because of pollution and smog blocking home world's moons, their use had been rendered virtually futile.

But here, on his fresh clean planet, where the moonlight was free to shine, the battery could be fully charged and used to suspend the huge building before them. The force of it created a super gravity field around the city. The pull of which Rose could feel tugging on her body and undoing her perfect pink curls as she crossed the special bridge designed to let gems cross safely.

"Indeed." Pearl looked around eagerly as the trio reached the other side of the bridge. "Oh I do so love the brilliance on gem architecture." She said looking from one detail of the city to the next. "Just look at the symmetry!"

"Indeed." Sapphire was calm as usual. "Our rooms are this way." She began walking, both Rose and Pearl followed this time. Rose because she was used to Sapphire knowing things ahead of time, and Pearl because she was caught up in her admiration of the city to notice.

After a while of walking another gem ran up to them. "There you are your majesty!" She said gasping as she had just been running hard. "I've been looking everywhere." She straightened up and saluted the princess as her breathing returned to normal. "Your room is just this way." She said gesturing with her hand.

"We know. Sapphire, who'd been standing quietly off to the side up till that point spoke. She began walking again.

Rose followed, Pearl at her side. "I'm sure we'll be fine." Rose said over her shoulder smiling. The other gem stared open mouthed as the princess and her servants continued down the hall with out guidance.

* * *

"This room is just beautiful." Pearl spun around excitedly when she saw the series of rooms where she and the others would be staying.

"Yes it is." Rose agreed.

"Look at the detailing on the bed frame." The servant gem said brushing her fingers over it gently.

"Fitting for a princess I suppose." Rose sat down on the edge of the bed as she spoke with an odd note in her voice.

Her comment seemed to snap Pearl out of her enthusiastic gushing. She cleared her throat, holding a fist over her mouth as she did. "Naturally I would accept no less for my princess." She said and continued her inspection with a more critical eye.

"Yeah." Rose agreed absently. Something was bothering her about the whole set up of this mission.

Before she could think any further on it, Rose's door burst open and Sapphire came in. "The leader of Lunar city would like to speak with you now." The blue advisor said from the door way. Rose stood and nodded firmly. Show time.


	3. Moonstone

Moonstone, the leader of Lunar city, put Rose Quartz on edge. Maybe it was the way the other gem moved with an air of superiority, even in the presense of a high ranking home world gem, or the knowing grin she gave the princess, as if she knew what Rose was thinking. Whatever the reason, Rose found herself disliking the Lunar city leader.

"The gravity barrier not only serves to keep our lovely city aloft, but also to keep the vermin of this planet out." Moonstone explained, flipping her dark blue hair over her should so she could show of the shiny white oval there. "They're quite mettle some little creatures, the humans." She traced the outline of her gem with her pale blue index finger.

"Humans?" Rose asked, her outer persona not showing the turmoil she was feeling inside.

"They're primitive little creature who think their capable of higher thinking, and yet they ravage and kill each other. They lie, steal and cheat. Take advantage of each other. Thank goodness we gems aren't uncivilized barbarians like that." Moonstone replied.

"They can't be that bad." Rose reasoned.

"It really doesn't matter anyhow." Moonstone peered out her office window, whited looked over the bulk of Lunar city. "We kill any that get to close, and the rest will be destroyed when the kindergarten is complete. Along with all life on this miserable planet."

"Shouldn't we try to preserve this planet?" Rose asked. "If gem colonies are being set up I mean."

Moonstone looked the princess right in the eye, something most gems would never dare to do. "We can live on this planet even if it's dead and desolate."

* * *

After the meeting, Rose, Pearl and Sapphire were making their way back to their rooms quietly. No one took to much notice of them accept to give the princess the polite nod, or curtsy. Normally Rose would smile and wave back at her subjects, but today she wasn't in the mood. She followed her servants broodily, and acted more like royal people expected her to be.

"That Moonstone certainly seems well to do." Pearl commented.

"Indeed." Sapphire agreed, no emotion in her voice.

"I don't like her." Rose said on impulse. Pearl gasped, and even Sapphire turned to look at the princess, as best she could with bangs obscuring most of her face, with her mouth hanging open slightly. "I mean, I don't like that she's been working alone for so long." Rose stammered out after getting over her own surprise. "No one should try to accomplish so much alone. Everyone needs help sometimes."

"Yes, of course." Pearl shook her head and turned back to the front, with a little laugh, "I can't believe I actually thought you disliked her for a minute there." She laughed some more and continued walking.

"Yeah that sure would be crazy." Rose agreed quietly, as she followed the young gem. The words were heavy in her heart and on her tongue. Rose never disliked _anyone_. Even the rudest, meanest and cruel gems she'd met she hadn't disliked. She couldn't actually hate someone...could she? It was unsettling to feel such strong negative feelings at all, let alone towards another gem. What was wrong with her?

The pink gem shook her head, curls bouncing wildly as she did. She'd been uneasy ever since arriving in Lunar city. It must be the change of mission plans that was throwing her off. Even so, Rose couldn't keep her mind off the native species, the humans, that Moonstone had mentioned, and the other gems cruel words toward them.

Then again, they sounded like a self destructive species she reasoned. She hated when a species turned on it's own. Maybe the humans deserved what they were getting. Rose instantly felt guilty for her thoughts. No. No species should be wiped out because of the gems. But, did the gems deserve what happened to them either?

I can't dwell on it. Rose decided. I just have to complete my mission. It's all for the sake of gem kind right?

The princess had been so caught up in her own thoughts walking, she missed the odd glance Sapphire had given her earlier.


	4. Trouble at Kindergarten

That night, Rose slept uneasily. She tossed and turned in her over sized bed, tangled up in a heap of sheets and comforters. In her dream the blue skies of earth had turned a murky grey with storm clouds. Moonstone loomed over the princess from the top of the sea spire, laughing maniacally. Her, which Rose briefly caught a glimpse of when she raised her arm to the sky, looked as murky and grey as the sky.

"Please, you have to stop!" Rose pleaded. The heavy leaden rain flattened, her cotton candy curls and plastered them to her face and back.

"Not until I've destroyed every last one of those wretched humans!" Moonstone said laughing manically as thunder and lighting rocked across the sky.

"Please, you're out of control!" Rose cried.

"You haven't even seen out of control!" Moonstone cried. Suddenly her body was struck by lighting, the bolt running through her body, causing her to twitch violently. "Aaaaaah." She screamed as her body was slowly contorted into an unrecognizable shape. "Rose!" She cried.

"Rose." She said again in a calmer voice. "Rose." The princess's eyes shot open. Sapphire was by her side, kneeling on the bed so she could rest a gloved hand on Rose's forehead. "Awaken now."

"Sapphire?" Rose asked deliriously.

"It's alright now." The seer said softly withdrawing. "Use the knowledge you have gained wisely. Now come, it is time for us to rise. Right on cue, Pearl walked into Rose's sleeping chambers just as Sapphire was sliding from the edge of the plush mattress.

"Rise and shi- what's going on?" The servant gem asked when she noticed Sapphire.

"I was just giving her majesty some insight on events to come." Sapphire walked past Pearl and into the hall. "I trust you two to be ready in a few minutes."

"Uh right." Pearl gave a jealous pout as the blue gem closed the door. "What was she talking about? Insight?"

"I think she was giving me a vision of the future in my dream, but everything was all, weird. That dream couldn't possibly come true." Rose shook her head.

"That's why I don't sleep." Pearl said matter-of-factly, "It's completely inefficient, and unnecessary to survival. Not to mention nonsense images that play as dreams." She continued. "I can't understand why you insist on doing.

"Well what do you do all night?" Rose asked.

"Training. I'm quite the swordswoman." Pearl replied instantly.

"You train to use swords?"

A sheepish blush crept up Pearl's cheeks. "Well yes. I suppose that's not really an activity appropriate for a servant is it?" Pearl looked at her princess apologetically.

"That's not it all." Rose said quickly. "I just didn't think you would fight with a sword."

"Oh, well, you know, it's good to be well rounded, as I always say."

"Perhaps we could spar sometime." Pearl looked up, surprised. Rose held up her blade, it had been brought to her room along with her other belongings from the ship sometime the previous day. "My weapon of choice is a sword as well you see."

Pearl stared at Rose for a minute, then her eyes began to sparkle, and a wide grin spread across her face. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

Sapphire was leaning against the wall outside Rose's room when the other two gems came out. "So what do you do at night?" Pearl asked the seer. "Do you sleep?"

"Sometimes." Sapphire said, "Mostly I meditate."

"I just feel weird not sleeping in a room with with a bed." Rose defended her habits. The topic had been revisited as Rose was getting ready for the day. "What else am I supposed to do with a bed?"

"It's for royalty to sit on. Someone with such high caliber can't simply sit in _chairs_." Pearl explained.

"I could stand." Rose laughed at how worked up her servant was over the subject.

"Now that's just audacious!"

"Stop." Sapphire said suddenly.

"What is it?" Rose asked looking at the blue gem, who for once was walking behind Rose and Pearl.

"Something's wrong." The seer held her hands out in front of herself slightly. "I can't... aaarrgh." She held her head between her palms.

"Sapphire!" Rose rushed to her advisor's side and knelt before so they were closer to the same level.

"What's the matter with her?" Pearl hovered behind Rose.

"I don't know." Rose looked at Pearl with fear in her eyes. "This has never happen before."

"Aaaaahhgrhhh." Sapphire cried again. She writhed around, panting. Slowly the pain in her head dulled to a throbbing ache and her breathing calmed. Her muscles, which had become contorted and knotted, relaxed and eased. Suddenly exhausted Sapphire dropped her hands to her sides, they swung a few times before stilling.

"Are you-"

"Something very bad is coming." Sapphire interupped Rose. She sounded less calm and confident than usual, and with good reason. For the first time in her life, Sapphire couldn't see what was going to happen next. All she knew was she felt a horrible sense of dread about the time to come, and without her future vision to tell her what was coming next, she was truly blind.

"Your majesty." Another gem came running toward the trio. "Forgive me, we have an emergency." The gem quickly saluted the royal. "Requesting your immediate assistance at the kindergarten."


	5. Uncertain future

"What's going on?" Rose asked a random gem when they'd arrived at the earth's kindergarten.

"One of the new borns emerged to early and is out of control." The gem replied, trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"Where?" Rose said calmly. This was okay. She could handle this. She could put her subjects at ease.

"Th-that way." The gem pointed. She was tiny, barely taller than sapphire. She was obviously weak when it came to strength. Most gems who tended kindergartens were weak. The strong gems did the fighting and exterminating.

"Is this a good idea?" Pearl asked nervously trotting along behind Rose and Sapphire. If it wasn't for her constant nervous chatter Rose thought she surely would have forgotten it was Pearl's first time planet side by now.

"Of course." Rose Quartz gave her servant a reassuring smile. "I'm called to help with crisis like this all the time."

"You are?" Pearl's eyes widened. She new her princess was strong, and could certainly hold her own in a fight, but she'd never dreamed of Rose being called directly into dangerous fights. Had she known she would have insisted on accompanying the princess on missions long before now.

Suddenly a series of animalistic screams erupted from up ahead. "Let's go!" Rose said.

"Wait!" Sapphire grabbed the princess's wrist. The out of character contact made Rose stop in her tracks.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. For Sapphire to panic was unheard of.

"I can't see our futures." Sapphire explained, "What ever comes next is uncertain."

"You can't see anything in the future?" Rose was shocked, "Not even a glimmer?" Sapphire shook her head in reply.

"What should we do?" Pearl asked her princess. Rose didn't have time to answer, because the corrupted gem was upon them.


End file.
